A Small Moment
by mwendyr
Summary: Just a little glimpse into the lives of two people.


A/N My first Stargate story on ffnet (first SG story in years actually) and this one is for Valenship. :) Just a small little piece of fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: 10

**A Small Moment**

The drive home from Cheyenne Mountain was the same as always; quiet, boring and tiring. It was as if the car itself wanted to make her fall to sleep without caring that Samantha Carter had already spent 14 hours of that day awake already and that there was nothing more she'd like to do than sleep anyway.

The cold weather was, however, doing it's best to keep her awake.

Reaching her driveway, she quickly stopped the engine and climbed out of the car; ignoring the way her unusally feminine shoes clicked against the concrete, the sound resonating around the block like an unwanted echo. Taking care not to forget her bag, she locked her car and clicked her way up towards her door.

As Sam's fingers outstretched towards the doorhandle she paused. Her senses were suddenly put on alert as she looked around the porch; her eyes darting around as she focused on every item within the area and noticing that they were all adorned with flowers. Beautiful red roses that caused the entire space to light up in their presence; enhancing the fixtures to create something that looked simple but stunning all at the same time.

With her eyes wide open in astonishment, she quickly tried to figure out how this could be. Her fatigued brain suddenly being forced to work after it had gotten used to the idea of going to sleep, but for Sam this wasn't something unusual. The large cogs and wheels in her mind were turning as she looked back towards her front door and opened it without hesitation.

The smell hit her first; food, wine and warmth, all making her stomach rumble like a storm. It was like walking into another world; the warmth being generated within the house was calling her in so she closed the door not to let any of it escape.

As she saw him standing in her hallway she suddenly remembered what today was and at that very instant she felt the rise of excitement; the bubbles of anticipation in her stomach and every ounce of fatigue evaporated from her like a cloud. And as that wave spread across her she looked down the hall at him, the space between them seemed non-exsistent. He had this amused look on his face, as his eyes roamed her body for a moment before they looked at hers.

He had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he smiled softly at her as she slowly crossed the distance. He used his head to motion towards the door, speaking softly about the roses outside her home. "Too much?"

She smiled as she reached him, leaving a short gap between them; small but it felt like an abyss. She used her index finger and thumb to indicate a small amount, "Maybe a little."

Jack O'Neill shot her a small, happy and cheeky smile. "Well..." He let his sentence hang in the flush air for the moment, allowing her intelligent mind to fill it in and come up with whatever it could that he was going to say.

She looked at him and offered an embarrassed smile, "I forgot that today was Valentine's Day." She admitted, her voice strong but she didn't hide her chagrin at her small failure.

Jack tutted softly, speaking in a hushed tone of voice he teased her, "The worlds smartest and brightest doesn't know what day it is." He reached his hands out and rested his hands on her hips, lightly caressing her as if his fingers were feathers. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she felt his touch; the one she'd missed whilst he had been in Washington and she had been off-world. He had this smug look on his face as he chuckled before bringing her into him for a sweet, chaste kiss that spoke volumes about intimacy and promises of 'later'.

"So-" Sam looked around the room to see a candle arrangement on her dining table and places set for two. "Dinner?" The cream coloured table cloth was punctuated effectively with two red serviettes under the untensils they'd be using to eat with, and a single rose lay across each plate; it seemed that Jack had gone that extra mile for something he already had.

Jack nodded, his eyes slightly closing as he did so. He turned his head towards the table; feeling proud of his accomplisment. Very much aware of her presence but not in an uncomfortable way, he led her to the table and, with the air of a gentleman, sat her down to the table. "Thank you."

As he sat down and faced her, he gave her a small wink, "You're welcome."

-------------------

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed but not flames.


End file.
